Alpha 2 adrenergic receptors have been characterized by molecular and pharmacological methods which include alpha 1A, alpha 1B, alpha 2A, alpha 2B and alpha 2C. Activation of these alpha receptors evokes physiological responses. Adrenergic modulators described in this disclosure activate one or both of the alpha 2B and/or alpha 2C receptors and have useful therapeutic actions.
Human adrenergic receptors are integral membrane proteins which have been classified into two broad classes, the alpha and the beta adrenergic receptors. Both types mediate the action of the peripheral sympathetic nervous system upon binding of catecholamines, norepinephrine and epinephrine.
Norepinephrine is produced by adrenergic nerve endings, while epinephrine is produced by the adrenal medulla. The binding affinity of adrenergic receptors for these compounds forms one basis of the classification: alpha receptors tend to bind norepinephrine more strongly than epinephrine and much more strongly than the synthetic compound isoproterenol. The preferred binding affinity of these hormones is reversed for the beta receptors. In many tissues, the functional responses, such as smooth muscle contraction, induced by alpha receptor activation, are opposed to responses induced by beta receptor binding.
Subsequently, the functional distinction between alpha and beta receptors was further highlighted and refined by the pharmacological characterization of these receptors from various animal and tissue sources. As a result, alpha and beta adrenergic receptors were further subdivided into alpha 1, alpha 2, beta 1, and beta 2 subtypes. Functional differences between alpha 1 and alpha 2 receptors have been recognized, and compounds which exhibit selective binding between these two subtypes have been developed. Thus, in published international patent application WO 92/0073, the selective ability of the R(+) enantiomer of terazosin to selectively bind to adrenergic receptors of the alpha 1 subtype was reported. The alpha 1/alpha 2 selectivity of this compound was disclosed as being significant because agonist stimulation of the alpha 2 receptors was said to inhibit secretion of epinephrine and norepinephrine, while antagonism of the alpha 2 receptor was said to increase secretion of these hormones. Thus, the use of non-selective alpha-adrenergic blockers, such as phenoxybenzamine and phentolamine, was said to be limited by their alpha 2 adrenergic receptor mediated induction of increased plasma catecholamine concentration and the attendant physiological sequelae (increased heart rate and smooth muscle contraction). For a further general background on the alpha adrenergic receptors, attention is directed to Robert R. Ruffolo, Jr., Alpha-Adrenoreceptors: Molecular Biology, Biochemistry and Pharmacology, (Progress in Basic and Clinical Pharmacology series, Karger, 1991), wherein the basis of alpha 1/alpha 2 subclassification, the molecular biology, signal transduction, agonist structure-activity relationships, receptor functions, and therapeutic applications for compounds exhibiting alpha adrenergic receptor affinity is explored.
The cloning, sequencing and expression of alpha receptor subtypes from animal tissues has led to the subclassification of the alpha 1 adrenoreceptors into alpha 1A, alpha 1B, and alpha 1D. Similarly, the alpha 2 adrenoreceptors have also been classified alpha 2A, alpha 2B, and alpha 2C receptors. Each alpha 2 receptor subtype appears to exhibit its own pharmacological and tissue specificities. Compounds having a degree of specificity for one or more of these subtypes may be more specific therapeutic agents for a given indication than an alpha 2 receptor pan-agonist (such as the drug clonidine) or a pan-antagonist.
Among other indications, such as the treatment of glaucoma, hypertension, sexual dysfunction, and depression, certain compounds having alpha 2 adrenergic receptor agonist activity are known analgesics. However, many compounds having such activity do not provide the activity and specificity desirable when treating disorders modulated by alpha 2 adrenoreceptors. For example, many compounds found to be effective agents in the treatment of pain are frequently found to have undesirable side effects, such as causing hypotension and sedation at systemically effective doses. There is a need for new drugs that provide relief from pain without causing these undesirable side effects. Additionally, there is a need for agents which display activity against pain, particularly chronic pain, such as chronic neuropathic and visceral pain.
British Patent 1 499 485, published Feb. 1, 1978 describes certain thiocarbamide derivatives; some of these derivatives are said to be useful in the treatment of conditions such as hypertension, depression or pain.
International patent applications WO01/00586 published on Jan. 4, 2002 and WO99/28300 published on Jun. 10, 1999 describe certain imidazole derivatives acting as agonists of alpha 2B and/or alpha 2C adrenergic receptors. U.S. Pat. No. 6,313,172 discloses phenylmethyl-thiourea derivatives used for treatment of pain.